pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Joel Miller
Joel Miller is the deuteragonist of LISA: The Pointless, first shown residing on the Scorched Cliffs of Garbage Island. For twelve years, he searched the landfill for a bullet that his weapon, a single-shot bolt-action pistol that he inherited from his grandfather was chambered for - an immensely valuable round. Joel finally discovered the rare munition underneath the near-dead Alex Churchland. Joel nursed the dying man back to health, and from there, the two formed a bond. Joel would soon join Alex in his journey to find a better place. Battle In combat, Joel utilizes intimidation techniques which often employ the usage of his trademark firearm to strike fear into his opponents - though, due to the scarcity of his pistol's ammunition, Joel resolves never to fire his weapon unless under extreme circumstances. Because of this, he specializes in inflicting Status Effects on enemies by bluffing with the twirl of his pistol or a glare of the eye. Though rarely directly attacking an enemy, he's an invaluable asset to the party, helping Alex by shutting down an enemy with Scared and other debuffs, buying him enough time to heal or replenish SP, and/or allowing the martial artist to set up a devastating combo. The only way for the gunslinger to deal damage himself is with Empty Bottles - massively effective within his hands due to his high ATK stat (Near triple that of Alex,) but a rare commodity to come across. Skills Battling enemies throughout the game reward XP, allowing the party member to Level up. Leveling up unlocks Skills - specialized abilities that give Joel extra utility and power to use within a fight. Victory Quotes Pre-Flash All that is known of Joel Miller's life before the Flash is that he had a career painting kittens onto postcards"Joel used to draw kittens for postcards" -Ed"... Joel's old occupation was painting kittens on really specific postcards" -Louise and that he deeply admired his grandfather of whom he would often tell grandiose stories of his poaching adventures - Joel would also assert that he received his signature weapon from his grandfather. Story Joel Miller, after the Flash, would later come to live on the Garbage Islands of Olathe in his quest for the bullet which was the only round capable of fitting his gun. Later, he would find his new partner Alex Churchland in addition to the round, and the duo would set off into mainland Olathe in Alex's search for The City. After narrowly escaping a horde of violent gangsters belonging to the Infinity Franchise in Downtown Olathe, Joel Miller suffers a fall which leaves him with a set of broken ribs. Alex aids in his recovery. Afterward, they encounter a group of people traveling to the City, and all go to sleep before their last trek to the City. Unfortunately, Hugo Leopardi, an extremely violent man, slaughters the entirety of the travel party and nearly kills Alex before his associate and target Jason Pike gets him to stop stabbing Alex. Joel, depending on whether or not the player has treated him nicely as Alex, will either pull his gun on Hugo and fire only to discover that he had neglected to chamber the pistol, or simply grit his teeth. After binding Alex's wounds with the assistance of Jason Pike, the group travel to a bus -- owned by the Neon Flamingos - that is also heading for the City. In a stroke of luck, Alex and Joel are only allowed onto the bus due to the former's severe injuries. Relation Counter Certain actions performed by the player can affect Joel's relationship with Alex. This 'Joelometer' is an invisible number that can go up and down, depending on which choices the player makes in certain situations. Actions that strengthen the bond between Alex and Joel ups the number - actions that sour standings decrease it. Effects The current effect that is shown is when Jason Pike allows Hugo Leopardi to stab Alex. If this counter is ≥ 3 when Joel stands up and points his pistol at Hugo, he will attempt to fire the gun at him, even if the weapon isn't loaded. If the counter ≤ 2, Joel will not shoot his pistol, instead, lowering it while gritting his teeth. Events * When Joel asks your name at the beginning of the game, remaining silent (picking the "..." option) removes 1 from the Joelometer. * After Georgy leaves your party, selecting the option "You don't know what I'm after" removes 1 from the Joelometer. All other options do not affect the counter. * Answering "No, I think that's cool" right after the previous moment adds 1 to the Joelometer. * Hearing Joel's story about his granddad adds 1 to the Joelometer. * Sharing the Antique Ham with Lester Bean adds 1 to the Joelometer. * Watching the dinner scene in the Gambling Hall adds 1 to the Joelometer. (Specifically, when Alex asks Joel if he misses women.) * Patching up Joel's Broken Bones in the Grouse Cave adds 3 to the Joelometer. Gallery JoelM.png|Joel's stat sheet. References }}Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence‏‎ Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Chapter 2: Fool's Gold